It is the purpose of this project to study pituitary and gonadal function as reflected in the secretion and/or organ content of specific hormones and the affect of nutritional deficiencies on these functions. The topics of current interest are: 1) The secretion of ovarian steroids by normal and pyridoxine-deficient immature hypophysectomized rats administered an hCG-oFSH regimen; 2) The effect of these regimens on the microscopic and ultrastructure of the ovary; 3) The improvement of the response of the animal preparation; 4) The establishment (in-house) of biochemical tests of nutritional deficiencies.